


My Beloved Maraclea

by j_winter



Category: Like Minds | Murderous Intent (2006)
Genre: Brainwashing, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Guns, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_winter/pseuds/j_winter
Summary: Когда Алекс что-то хотел, хотел действительно сильно, он обязательно это получал.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Beloved Maraclea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113190) by [thatheloved (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/thatheloved). 



 

 

  
_Людовик Французский любил меня,_  
_и я мечтала, что полюблю Людовика Французского:_  
_и я любила Генриха Английского,_  
_и мечтал Генрих Английский, что полюбит меня;_  
_но гирлянда брака увядает, стоит лишь ее надеть,_  
_яркая вязь тускнеет во вдохе первого поцелуя,_  
_в урожайную луну зреет урожай,_  
_а медовый месяц лишь желчь любви;_  
_он умирает в свой медовый месяц._  
-ЭЛЕОНОР  Бекет

 

 

_Внезапным движением она пригнула его голову…_

—Джеймс Джойс _Портрет художника в юности_

 

У него была надтреснута нижняя губа, когда он впервые увидел его. Наверное, он прикусывал ее, когда волновался. Он был бледен, сидел в столовой и совершенно не нравился Алексу. Он сделал достаточно, чтобы вызвать неприязнь.

Вот что произошло.

«Это для твоего же блага», — сказал его отец, словно Алекс не должен и мысли иметь о собственном благе, словно он всего лишь белый лист, вдоль и поперек исчерканный бесполезными мечтами и фантазиями; просто еще одна проблема, прорезавшая дыру, земля проваливается под ногами, и каждую кость с боем рвут из его тела, извлекают хирургическим путем; это схоже с операцией на душе, осуществляемой не скальпелями и ножами, а словами и взглядами, легким неодобрением, когда отец отворачивается, и наконец, сосед по комнате, как окончательный приговор, когда последний путь к отступлению отрезан.

«У каждой женщины, если она собирается быть писателем, должны быть средства и своя комната», писала Вирджиния Вульф. Алекс же был уверен, что любому человеку для нормального существования нужна своя комната. У него не было дома, только школа и отец, стоящий на трибуне с фирменным директорским выражением лица, сидящий за столом в своем кабинете, вечно хмурый.

Его мать, умирая, унесла понятие «дом» с собой в могилу. Алекс любил ее, нуждался в ней самым беспомощным образом, как только ребенок может любить одну лишь мысль о матери, мысль о безопасности, месте, где можно отдохнуть; но фактически, его мать давно перестала ассоциироваться с домом, с появлением галлюцинаций, с началом криков, когда однажды отец Алекса не вернулся домой. Алекс не мог ненавидеть ее.

И это было тем, что он почувствовал к Найджелу, когда впервые его увидел, влечение, омраченное злостью за то, что его лишили того, что ему принадлежало.

 

 

_… и прижала свои губы к его губам, и он прочел смысл ее движений в откровенном устремленном на него взгляде. . ._

— Джеймс Джойс _Портрет художника в юности_

 

Найджел не был похож на других ребят. Он не был похож на Раджа, хорошего, но трусоватого парня, с которым Алекс общался только потому, что он был соседом по комнате Джоша. Найджел не был похож и на самого Джоша, такого мягкого и пухлощекого, в круглых очках, со смехом, звук которого иногда выводил Алекса из себя. Он держал рядом Джоша потому, что тот был полезен, потому что сам Алекс знал все его тайны, но Джош не знал ничего о самом Алексе.

— Мой отец хочет, чтобы я был политиком, — как-то ночью признался Джош, выпив слишком много дешевого второсортного эля; его несвежее дыхание касалось лица Алекса. Алекс же поморщил нос и тактично оттолкнул одноклассника.

Выпив, люди всегда очень разговорчивы. Так легко подчиняются чужой воле, как тренированная лошадь, взнузданная и оседланная. Алекс чуть усмехнулся уголком губ, а после его лицо снова приняло скучающее выражение. Джош этого даже не заметил, уставившись на дно своей кружки, словно ожидая, что эль появится в ней прямо из воздуха, словно по волшебству.

— Я просто… — Джош говорил все более неразборчиво, опускаясь лицом в стол, продолжая говорить никого не интересовавшие вещи, но только не Алекса — его интересовал полезный урожай, который он мог бы из него получить. — Я просто хочу быть никем, — проговорил Джош в деревянную поверхность стола, его нос почти касался ее. — Я просто хочу маленький магазинчик, чтобы продавать видеоигры или что-нибудь такое и любить того, кого мне захочется любить… — Он уткнулся лицом в стол с мягким звуком шлепка плоти о дерево и громко, оскорбительно захрапел, но Алекс уже узнал все, что хотел. Дело было совсем не в политике.

Найджел не был похож на Раджа или Джоша, он не был похож и на других неполноценных мальчишек, заполнявших собой коридоры. Каким-то образом он оставался в стороне от них, отчужденным, с такой бледной кожей, что Алекс хотел…

Хотел сделать что-нибудь. Он просто еще не знал, что именно.

 

 

_Это было выше его сил._

—Джеймс Джойс _Портрет художника в юности_

 

Было в Найджеле что-то такое, что позволило ему подобраться ближе, изматывать, коснуться пальцами самой души, где-то глубоко внутри. Найджел был равнодушен, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд; он мало говорил, просто смотрел на все со стороны, словно находясь где-то не здесь.

Это приводило Алекса в состояние бешенства; затаенная злость огнем плескалась в его груди, поднимаясь скрученными кусками пепла по горлу только для того, чтобы быть снова мучительно проглоченной.

Тем более очевидным становился один факт — чем больше Алекс наблюдал за Найджелом, следил за его перемещениями по коридору, вел взглядом вдоль линии его позвонков под тонкой пижамной рубашкой, пока Найджел склонялся над столом, перелистывая страницы книги или препарируя мертвых животных, а Алекс делал вид, что спит… Факт состоял в том, что Найджел, в каком-то смысле, был одинок.

Совершенно другой вопрос: догадывается он об этом или нет.

Был один из дней, когда Алексу хотелось кричать, бросаться вещами и ударить Учителя, с его глупыми, узколобыми концепциями и шорами на его глазах, крича: «Открой глаза! Хоть раз в своей ничтожной жизни вынь голову из задницы и посмотри вокруг, вне рамок этой маленькой каменной коробки и Британской Академии!»

Он натыкался на это снова и снова, все казалось бесполезным, словно он никогда не станет свободным, счастливым, никогда не сможет делать то, что захочет, даже если он не был до конца уверен в том, чего именно хочет — единственное, в чем он был сейчас уверен, что для начала, он хотел бы выспаться. Он не высыпался с Найджелом в одной комнате, тот будил его лампой, согнувшись над столом, читая, постоянно читая… _И что он только в этом нашел?_ Если только кого-нибудь не резал — все это было причиной того, что Алекс неожиданно обнаружил себя спорящим с преподобным Доналдсоном; тот неудержимо сыпал фактами, правдивыми, конечно же, но преподнесенными таким образом, что Учитель выглядел перед классом абсолютным идиотом.

Это было забавно, позволило выпустить пар, а кроме этого он заметил кое-что. Нечто интересное. Найджел смотрел на него, пока он собирал книги, стремительно покидая класс.

Найджел был заинтересован.

 

 

_Он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ей_

—Джеймс Джойс _Портрет художника в юности_

 

Паутина мыслей в голове Алекса начала принимать определенную форму: что-то похожее на извращенное заигрывание, возможно, выглядящее со стороны, как ментальное изнасилование, но Алекс воспринимал это несколько иначе.

Алекс видел перед собой только цель, его не интересовали методы ее достижения.

Его отец упомянул, что отец Найджела, Доктор Колби, был Грандмастером ордена, к которому он так же имел отношение, а место в нем Алекс должен будет унаследовать после смерти отца. Алекс не слишком волновался из-за этой глупости, особенно, когда все, чего бы он хотел — это уйти, быть в одиночестве и жить спокойно, но Найджел был очарован историей и Алексом, а Алекс хорошо умел пользоваться инструментами, бывшими в его распоряжении.

Наподобие Джоша и Раджа.

«Смотри, что я нашел», сказал он, притворившись расстроенным, бросив Джошу тетрадь, которую он нашел на столе Найджела под большим количеством мертвых созданий. Было так просто использовать Джоша там, где не нужно большего, чем просто пара рук и ног.

И он чувствовал себя отлично, прижимая пропитанную хлороформом ткань к лицу Найджела, чувствуя, как он изо всех сил сопротивляется под рукой, нажимая на его нос и рот, наблюдая периферийным зрением, как Джош отшатнулся, прекратив держать еще дергающиеся руки и ноги Найджела.

Это было так потрясающе. Он не мог вдохнуть, пока голова Найджела безвольно не откинулась на подушку; это было так неожиданно — он увидел, как изменилось лицо Джоша, наблюдал отобразившийся на нем мыслительный процесс, происходящий в его маленьком глуповатом мозге, словно он каким-то образом смог сложить два и два и, наконец, получить четыре.

Четверка для смерти*, подумал Алекс, пока они с Джошем втаскивали Найджела в вагон электрички. Это было раз плюнуть, Найджел еще боролся со сном, его рефлексы были притуплены, и он едва стоял на ногах, неспособный быть аккуратным, когда избавился от Джоша.

Какая жалость.

Стоя на краю могилы, наблюдая, как гроб Джоша опускают в землю, Алекс поднял глаза на лицо Найджела, скользя взглядом по его губам — нижняя была надтреснута, всегда надтреснута, — и он ощутил теплую тяжесть в руке, снова вспоминая тот момент, когда прижимал тряпку с хлороформом к чужому лицу.

Алекс знал, что должен сделать это снова.

 

 

_… душой и телом, забыв обо всем на свете,_

—Джеймс Джойс _Портрет художника в юности_

 

Старая книжная история. Вот и все, что потребовалось, чтобы привлечь внимание Найджела, заставить танцевать вокруг себя. Конечно, сыграло свою роль и то, что Найджел был не стабильным; любой, кто хоть немного изучил его личность заметил бы это — как и его отец, держащий дома дробовик, Боже правый! — но все, что нужно было Алексу, — избегать Найджела, по всей видимости, полностью и совершенно презирать его, беспорядочно упоминая то Рыцарей Тамплиеров, то Катаров, даже картину в зале Ассамблеи, _Роберта Брюса и Битву при Бэннокберне 1314 года_ , отмечать все значимое на занятиях или в полемике с Учителем, если удавалось ее разжечь. Учитель старался не ссориться с Алексом, чтобы поддерживать видимость хороших отношений с сыном Директора.

Это принесло плоды, в том смысле, что после смерти Джоша Найджела отселили в другую комнату. Немного затруднительно для Алекса, но не слишком. Он заставлял мысли Найджела крутиться вокруг себя, заинтересовав его. И то, что Алекс вырос в школе, не прошло даром. Он знал все закоулки и коридоры как свои пять пальцев, мог и с закрытыми глазами незамеченным проскользнуть в отдельную комнату Найджела — потому что отец Алекса, наконец, прозрел в этом вопросе — это было так смехотворно легко, что скучно.

Когда он открыл безобидный коричневый бумажный пакет, _перевязанный бечевкой_ , он думал, что это какая-то замысловатая отсылка к _Звукам Музыки_ *, а нашел руку Джоша, завернутую в белую ткань и пахнущую формалином; он знал, что рука именно его.

Найджел захлопнул ловушку так быстро, что не увидел, как Алекс убежал в уборную, делая вид, что его рвет в раковину, ощущая под ладонями холод фарфора.

Он был так возбужден, что было почти больно; он запер за собой дверь туалета и ласкал свой член, пока не кончил, обмяк, сползая по двери спиной, украсив кожу белыми потеками. Когда он вернулся в комнату, руки там уже не было.

 

 

_…кроме теплого прикосновения ее мягко раздвинутых губ._

—Джеймс Джойс _Портрет художника в юности_

 

Пока Найджел со странной одержимостью преследовал Алекса, сам Алекс исчезал, избегая его при каждом удобном случае, наслаждаясь напряженными взглядами, которые посылал ему Найджел через всю комнату и проходя мимо по коридору. Алекс играл с Найджелом в свою собственную игру, игру, в которой он был единственным участником.

Это было почти не смешно, то, как Найджел адаптировался под Алекса, подпускал его так близко, словно срывая с себя кожу и не догадываясь об этом.

Превратилось в привычку соскальзывать с кровати каждый раз после последней проверки комнат и отбоя, тихо как призрак двигаться по коридору, бесшумно и незаметно открывать дверь в комнату Найджела. Из всех дверей в школе только дверь Найджела была безупречно смазана. Алекс думал об этом, рассеянно крутя в пальцах пакет, в который была упакована тряпочка с хлороформом, и о том, задумывался ли об этом же Найджел. _Скорее всего, нет._

В первый раз он был возбужден, его сердце барабанило по ребрам, как в рассказе Эдгара Аллана По, _Сердце-обличитель_ из _Таинственных рассказов_ , книги, которую задавали читать на занятиях в качестве домашнего задания. У него во рту пересохло, когда он проверял, не горит ли свет, заглядывая в замочную скважину, а после, аккуратно смазав петли машинной смазкой, которую принес в кармане, неслышно открыл дверь.

Он был готов встретить взгляд широко открытых глаз Найджела, услышать сорвавшийся с губ вопрос,

«Что ты здесь делаешь?»

Но наткнулся взглядом лишь на спящего Колби, грудь которого мирно поднималась и опускалась; тонкая белая футболка едва скрывала впадины между ребрами, едва заметные тени его сосков.

Алекс достал из кармана тряпку и прижал ее к лицу Найджела; прежде чем он успел бы сообразить, что произошло, его ноздри под тканью затрепетали, рот раскрылся, он пытался вдохнуть, его руки и ноги дернулись, но он так и не проснулся, переходя из обычной фазы сна в более глубокую.

Первое время Алекс просто смотрел на Найджела, безвольно лежащего на белых простынях, дверь заперта надежно, и времени было достаточно для того, чтобы делать все, что придет в голову. Его губы были припухшими после того, как о них терлась ткань, нижняя губа как обычно выглядела обветренной. Алекс наконец позволил себе наклониться и попробовать коснуться ее языком, прикусил, немного оттягивая, скользнув после языком в податливый рот Найджела, изучающе касаясь, пока сам Найджел лежал неподвижно не просыпаясь. Алекс нехотя отстранился, из чужого рта протянулась нить слюны.

Он чувствовал себя удивительно могущественным, словно впервые за всю жизнь что-то контролировал.

_Мой_ , подумал он, глядя на Найджела. _Только мой._

 

 

_Целуя, они касались не только губ, но и его сознания, как будто хотели что-то передать ему,_

—Джеймс Джойс _Портрет художника в юности_

 

Алекс наблюдал, как Найджел углубляется в свои маленькие интрижки; его щеки горели от ревности, когда Алекс делал вид, что интересуется глупой девчонкой с милыми губками, хоть он и никогда не думал о том, чтобы целовать кого-то _вроде нее_ тогда, когда его ждет Найджел. Даже если Колби сам не знал об этом.  
Особенно, если не знал.

Найджел убил ее, взял одну из историй, оброненных Алексом, и развернул из нее длинную сказку о вечности и любви, и, что оказалось интересным, некрофилии. Иногда Алекс думал, что Найджел, возможно, догадывается о том, что он делает с ним ночью, за исключением того, что у него не было возможности узнать наверняка.

Он не ожидал, что Найджел зациклится на мысли о том, что маленькая Сьюзен Миллер _его_ Мараклея, но ревность делает людей глупыми, и в конце концов, это не важно.

Когда Найджел оставил его наедине с телом, Алекс ткнул его пальцем пару раз, кожа под пальцами ощущалась непривычно, а потом он представил себе Найджела, лежащего в морге, идеального мальчика, уснувшего вечным сном.

Он мгновенно возбудился от _этой_ мысли, передернул над раковиной и аккуратно все убрал до возвращения Найджела, а тот усмехался, словно все прошло так, как он и планировал, укрепив в его мыслях идею того, что Сьюзен, малышка Сью, была суженной Алекса. Алекса это не волновало, он наблюдал за тем, как Найджел использует свое новообретенное желание убивать, чтобы подстроить смерть родителей; но то, что он сделал со своей мертвой матерью было тем, чего Алекс переварить не смог, уносясь прочь сквозь дождь.

«Ты только мой!» хотелось кричать ему, выбить эти слова на лице Найджела, хотя бы просто ударить его, стерев ухмылку с его лица, впечатать костяшкой в кожу, оставив синяк; но вместо этого он просто уходил в дождь, оставляя Найджела наедине с его сказками, которые начали выходить из-под контроля.

 

 

_и вдруг, на миг, он ощутил неведомое доселе и робкое прикосновение,_

—Джеймс Джойс _Портрет художника в юности_

Все, что произошло, никогда не было безумной историей о Тамплиерах, вечности или Мараклее, или малышкой Сьюзен, которая была сопутствующим ущербом, попав между двух огней происходящего между ними, невиновный свидетель, просто оказавшийся не в том месте и не в то время.

А было то, что если Алекс чего-то хотел, он не был в силах справиться с тем, что получил. Когда Найджел преследовал его с ружьем, небо рушилось, словно пыталось омыть их дочиста, пыталось и не могло, пока они кричали друг на друга, стоя на рельсах, под звук приближающегося поезда, гудящего все громче, предупреждая отойти. Алекс знал, что игра близка к завершению. Время собрать и спрятать игрушки.

Он видел потерявшегося мальчишку в глазах Найджела, потерявшегося мальчишку, переломавшего и скрывшего глубоко внутри свой собственный необычный характер, настолько одержимого смертью, занимавшегося таксидермией для удовольствия; мальчик, который знал только один способ помочь себе. Он дотянулся пальцами до курка ружья.

Запах выстрела напомнил Алексу о времени до встречи с Найджелом; они играли с украденным порохом в подвале с Джошем, Радж отпрыгнул назад, когда они взорвали порох и смеялись над его выражением лица.

Простыми были времена, до того как Алекс обнаружил кое-что, что ему было необходимо.

После была полнейшая путаница, но Алекс всегда был терпелив. После аутопсии, после того, как ему вернули доброе имя и полиция слезла с его хвоста, на удивление быстро, после всех подозрений, было очень трудно осуществить подмену, найти чей-то скелет и подменить настоящий, в то время как забальзамированный в похоронном бюро был достаточно свеж, чтобы с ним работать. Никто не проверит, пока не будет слишком поздно; кости есть кости, пока их не касаются никакие подозрения.

Его настоящая Мараклея, Найджел, навечно.

Когда Алекс действительно чего-то хотел, он это получал.

 

 

_…которое было темнее, чем греховное забытье, мягче, чем запах или звук._

—Джеймс Джойс _Портрет художника в юности_

**Author's Note:**

> * Возможно, отсылка к Таро и четверке мечей, которая, стоя рядом с перевернутыми старшими арканами, может означать смерть. 
> 
> * "Звуки музыки" — фильм 1965 года, в котором девушке с непростой судьбой предлагают место гувернантки в семье, состоящей из армейского офицера, патриота своего отечества, у которого недавно умерла жена, мать его семерых детей. С детьми отношения не складываются, и они поначалу всячески пакостят, подкладывая гувернантке всякие неприятные сюрпризы, вроде лягушек и пауков.


End file.
